Sea Foam
by ptdf
Summary: I've tried telling Mrs. Thibaut Uni is not short for Unice. I think she had an aunt with that name. Uni is actually quite common – in Norway or Kerala. Uni is short for unique, which is to say alone. Oneshot.


**Sea Foam**

**

* * *

**_Plains extend as far as the eye can see. The ground races past under thundering hooves. Drifting pollen announces springtime, mating season._

"Unice!"

Classroom walls crash around me. Everyone is looking, waiting for the train wreck.

"Yes, Mrs. Thibaut?"

"An example, please. A real animal the basis of myth."

The towering figure blocks off any helpful runes on the blackboard. Her patience is ending. "The narwhal," I say at last. "But it is not a true horn. Or magic."

A kid snickers. Mrs. Thibaut weighs the answer.

"Thank you. Please refrain from staring out the window or adding fantastical commentary." She turns back to the class. "Consider the phallic symbolism of the unicorn in medieval representations of the Virgin Mary's conception."

The kid snickers again.

"At the Met's _Unicorn in Captivity _tapestry, the creature is stained red with pomegranate juice, a symbol of fertility. The bards tell us they may only be captured, tamed or mounted by a virgin. Alternatively, they may only be captured by unfair means…"

Love, the least fair of all. I turn back to the window. The schoolyard extends to the fence. Towering buildings block off the horizon and frame the sky. How can they live in this captivity?

I've tried telling Mrs. Thibaut that Uni is not short for Unice. I think she had an aunt with that name. Uni is actually quite common – in Norway or Kerala. I am queen of the Etruscan gods, patron of Perugia. I am heir to the Brahmins brought to Vaikom Thrikkovil by Parasurama. I am none of these. Uni is short for unique, which is to say alone.

I hope the Norwegian connection will explain the red hair and pink-tinted eyes – until I run into a real Norwegian. The spot on my forehead marks the Indian connection. That's plan B.

The bell rings: freedom. Or something like it. The class erupts into the hallway. I spot Bobby and smile, until I notice he's by Terri's locker – again. I turn around and walk away, too late.

"Hey, Uni!"

I walk faster and go into the restroom.

"C'mon, don't do this!"

Two girls look intently at the mirror, waiting for the showdown. I choose an empty stall and think of freedom. My forehead glows.

I am at the waterfront. Actually, I am a few feet above the waterfront, but I am ready for the drop. Beats coming out over the water. I once arrived on a beautiful plain I had probably seen on TV and had no idea how to get back. I had to wait until I was strong enough to return. I don't get enough practice.

The jump leaves me a little queasy, but elated. It is when I feel closest to home. Turning my back to the city I can see the ocean, and the sky. There are few people about at this time. I've stopped worrying about an audience. People have a way of editing 'fantastical commentary' until it fits into the grey fences of their worldview.

I look for manatees under the waves, even though it's the wrong climate. I find mostly tires. Sailors must have been real horny to see mermaids. Imagine their disappointment when they caught merely another sea cow. I can relate. Uni is short for uninteresting – to the guy that matters, anyway.

What's so great about human legs, anyway? In the Disney version she lives happily ever after, of course. In Hans Christian Andersen she dances for her prince, though it feels like treading on sharp knives. He falls for the other girl - though I saved him so many times when I could not speak. The witch offers to spare her in exchange for the prince's life. She chooses to become sea foam.

"There you are." Bobby plops down beside me.

I am too tired to escape. Now might be a good time to join the sea.

"How did you find me?"

He grins his stupid grin. "You can teleport anywhere in the surrounding area, but you usually end up here."

"Oh."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay." He lies back on his elbows. "Nice view."

How does he do it? "I thought I had it figured out, the walking, the talking. The clothes." He laughs his stupid laugh, snorting and adorable. "But every time I start to feel comfortable, I find so much more I have to deal with."

"Tell me about it."

I blow a raspberry. "_Really_? When was your last polymorph?"

"How about the blue Nikes I outgrew last month? Now I have to deal with a whole new pair that's all the wrong shape." He notices my attempt at a deadly gaze. "But point taken. Feeling homesick? I have some experience in portal questing."

"Sure, it only took you a couple years." I smile despite myself. "Maybe a little homesick. The cities are big here, I miss the open sky. On the other hand there's you [heartbeat] guys. I haven't connected much with other people."

"Lorne seems to like you enough."

"He's okay, I guess."

"I mean _really_ like you enough."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." I try to sound as disinterested as I feel. "Think I should give him a chance?" Say 'no', you idiot. Tell me how you feel.

"If you want to." Coy bastard.

"So what's the deal with Terri?" I can almost feel the prickling on my feet.

He lies on the grass and looks at the clouds. "She's awesome, isn't she?"

"She's okay, I guess."

"Play nice. It would mean a lot to me if you were friendly."

Why can't I refuse him? "Yeah, I'll play nice."

"You're the best." ..._F__riend_.

He takes my hand. Dragons in my stomach. "Can you give me a ride home?"

I let it drop. "Sorry, still tired," I lie. "I think I'll stick around a bit more before heading back."

"Cool. Don't stay too long." He gives me a punch on the shoulder and leaves.

I wait a few minutes before walking to the bus stop, not feeling particularly fantastical.


End file.
